Letters of Love
by sassygirl93
Summary: Set on the night before Hector battles Achilles. After a night of love, Hector and Andromache write each other long, heartfelt letters . HectorAndromache. First Chapter: Hector to Andromache. Second Chapter: Andromache to Hec
1. My Dearest Andromache

My Dearest **Andromache,**

Words cannot express the amount of love I feel for you. Since the first time I saw you in Thebe, you have been my life, my light and my soul. The splendid memories of our youth bring a smile to my face. Oh, how you used to loathe me for taking you away from your home in Thebe to bring you to Troy as my bride. But I kept my promise to you. I made you happy here. I remember fondly the first time you referred to me as Hector, with no prince, my lord, or any other title. You could not even begin to imagine the happiness I felt. From then on, we began to learn to love each other and even though our love has been put to the test billions of times, we stayed with each other.

Andromache, you have been the best wife any man could want and I feel so undeserving of your beauty and love. Even the gods must revel in the love we feel for each other. The love we had was even strengthened, when you gave me our little prince, Astynax. We were complete, we were happy. We still are

I cannot thank you enough for taking care of Astynax while I am gone on those tedious military campaigns. When I get home, the sight of you and my darling boy erase all thoughts of war within me. I am eternally grateful for your smiling face as you meet me at the front gates, even when I had brought Helen you smiled, as though the thought that she would be the one who would bring you the thing you feared most wasn't in your head at all

Before I met you, I was a man, scarred by battle, in love with my country. But you opened my eyes to the kind of love I had only seen, not felt. You and I were so unlike. You were innocent, I was far from. You knew nothing of war and politics, yet I commanded those very things. But right now I realize that we are more alike than I had thought us to be. We share the shame love, the same faith, and the same dream

Years ago I promised your father I would take care of you. I did. I still am. I remember when Achilles sacked Thebe, and you were crying. But I was thankful that you and I were married long before that happened, for your father knew I could give you protection. I will protect you, and the walls of Troy, our home, will stand as long as I draw breath

That is why I can only write you this letter, darling wife. I killed a boy today. A young boy, the cousin of Achilles. My love I know you think me of a godly warrior, and in ways I am, but I fear that Achilles would show know mercy.

If I am to draw my last breath tomorrow, I don't know how long the walls will stand. When I die, I want you to take our little baby boy and get out of Troy. I know it will burn without me. You know it, I know you do. Get out of Troy, even though it pains me to tell you this, but I want you to live again, laugh again and be happy again, this time without me. But never think that I will not be beside you. I will always be

I ask you one thing, dearest. When I go out to battle tomorrow, do not tell me to turn around and not go. Everything you wish is my command, my love. But I have to do this.

Rest assured I would wait for you in the Elysian Fields where we will be eternally happy together. There would be no wars, no separations, only never ending joy. You, me, and our little prince Astynax. I will always love you.

All my love,

**Hector**, Tamer of Horses, son of Priam, Crown Prince of Troy, Father of Astynax and Husband of fair Princess Andromache


	2. My Darling Hector

My Darling **Hector**

As I write this letter, you are sound asleep, exhausted from our night of lovemaking. It is in these moments in which I find that I love you the most. It is in these moments wherein you are not the tamer of horses, warrior of the Sun god, but you are just Hector, my beloved husband. I love you so much than you would ever know, Hector.

In our early days together, when I fell in love with you, I could not imagine how I lived a life before I met you. Before you, Thebe was my world, my passion and my soul. Thebe was my love. But now that title belongs to you, you and our little boy Astynax

These past few years with you have been the best. You were always there when I needed you. When I was about to kill myself when my family was massacred, you were there. When I was alienating myself from the world after I lost our first child, you consoled me. For almost all my life you were there and I could not imagine life without you.

What would happen to me when the Fates have cut your thread? Too many times I asked myself this question, but I was always comforted when I saw the Trojan ships leading to our beaches, bearing the sails of victory. To me, you were invincible.

You claim this to be your last night with me but I cannot help but laugh a little. Too many times before you would go on those long military missions I always think that it would be my last night with you. But I was so used to your victories that I never entertained that thought since. Now the tables have turned, and you are, for the first time, the one who doubts your own strength.

If ever the gods decide to curse our love and take you away from my arms then I want to remember you like this: vulnerable, calm, at peace and full of love. I do not want to remember you as Hector, braved Prince of Troy, a man who wields a sword at his best.

So remains the eternal truth that I love you. I love you. I loved you when you promised me you would protect me forever, even though I was a bit skeptical then. I loved you when everyone cursed me for miscarrying our children but you never blamed me for it. I loved you when I gave birth to our little prince Astynax. . I loved you when I was just a mere princess of Thebe and I love you now as a grand princess of Troy. I loved you even when your army did not reach Thebe in time to rescue my family from the wrath of Achilles. I love you now as a woman fearing for her family's life in one of the world's most dangerous wars

I know, my beloved, that when all of this is over, we will be together again. We were always meant to me together. You are more than my match than I ever thought. Should tragedy befall Troy tomorrow and you are taken away from me, I know you will die with honor, and you will die loving me, as I will live my whole life loving you

Wait for me, Hector, at the gates of the underworld, where we will cross the Styx together and enjoy eternity in the Fields of Elysian. I love you.

Eternally Yours,

Andromache, Princess of Troy, daughter of Eetion, mother of Prince Astynax and wife of the majestic Hector


End file.
